Old Friends Meet New Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Raven and Maddie meet Jocu who helps them see that they have the power to be who they want to be. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Jocu. :)**

 **Ever After High belongs to its respective owners. Mythology belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **Old Friends Meet New Friends**

Raven and Maddie stared at the new being in their midst. Jocu was a real tickle monster! How Cerise met him, they were not sure but they were somewhat stunned.

"A tickle monster, huh?" Raven asked, now looking at him.

"In the fur," he grinned.

"Wish we had something like you in Wonderland," Maddie giggled.

"Well, who knows…perhaps I will stop by there one day too," Jocu smiled.

"Jocu is a good friend of mine guys. He knows about…my history," Cerise said.

"Cerise…you told him?" Raven asked, now concerned.

"Yes. I trust him." Cerise added.

"And you all can trust me too." Jocu said, now telling them each about their own histories and about the rebel vs royal debate. Once he was done, Raven only sighed.

"Well, Jocu…you're right. I don't want my story to be written that way; I want to change it. I feel I have that right," Raven added.

"We should all have a right to be accepted and change our stories if we want to," Cerise said.

"But it's not always that easy." Maddie added.

"True, but that doesn't mean that you all don't have the power to do it," Jocu added.

"I wish everyone was that open minded, Jocu, but it's going to take more work than we thought," Raven added.

"But as long as we don't give up, anything is possible," Maddie said, now poking Cerise and Raven. "Now cheer up, you two! Jocu, since you're a tickle monster, let's have some tickles now!"

Raven's eyes went wide at that suggestion! Leave it to the Mad Hatter's daughter to engage a tickle monster in a tickle fight!

"Are you crazy?!" Raven said, now turning to Maddie.

"YEP!" She laughed, now running at Jocu and the titan all too happily caught her and began tickling her stomach. Maddie began laughing like crazy as Cerise playfully threw off her hood and lunged at Jocu for fun!

"Bring it on, red boy!" Cerise taunted playfully.

"Says the one whose ears I'm going to snack on!" Jocu laughed, now grabbing Cerise too and gently biting her ears.

Raven, meanwhile, was trying to get the door open! She did NOT want to be tickled; she was never tickled as a kid nor did she think tickles could EVER be fun.

"This door is jammed!" She said in panic, trying hard to yank the door open. Jocu had it locked with his own magic

"Ah, ah, ah…no escape, Raven," Jocu smirked, now releasing the girls and they all three walked towards Raven, wiggling their fingers.

"NO! No tickling! I'm not even ticklish! Stay away from me!" Raven warned, now backing up.

"No way! You need to be cheered up! You've been way too stressed!" Maddie said.

"And we need to get that negativity out," Jocu laughed, now grabbing Raven and pinning her down to the floor playfully. He soon began tickling her sides and Raven soon let out a beautiful melodic laughter. It was so beautiful and rich that it sounded like a princess' laughter.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She laughed.

"Tickle, tickle, Raven! Time to cheer up!" Maddie smiled, now tickling her best friend on her stomach. But Maddie soon laughed as Jocu began tickling her neck while he also tickled Cerise in between her shoulder blades and tickled Raven on her knees.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA!" Cerise belted out.

"MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARE! MORE!" Maddie laughed, clearly enjoying this as the Mad Hatter would.

"CUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHT IT OUT!" Raven pleaded. Finally Jocu stopped and the girls all lay in a happy and exhausted heap. He then picked them up and held them gently.

"Are you all alright?" he smiled.

"That…was….AWESOME! YOU ARE GREAT!" Maddie smiled, hugging his neck.

"I told you guys that he would cheer you up," Cerise smiled, snuggling into the red titan. Raven gently sat up and arched an eyebrow at Jocu.

"Well, Jocu…I guess you're not all bad. Thanks for the advice and for cheering us up. But that was a one time thing, you guys! No more tickling," Raven said, now crossing her arms.

"Ha! That won't stop us! Jocu, anytime you see her upset, come and tickle her!" Maddie said.

"Hey! Don't you dare!" Raven said, looking at Jocu with a grin.

"I make no promises. Come to think of it….NONE of you are safe from me. If you are ever feeling upset or down, I will come to comfort you, but also to cheer you up. Because remember…laughter and joy are what we live for," Jocu smiled, now holding them in a hug and seeing them smile. The girls could only laugh and giggle. It was good to have a new friend that had their backs in the good times and bad.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: Another wonderful story, Amiga! :) Well done! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
